Mario and Luigi Bond With Peach and Daisy
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: After rescuing the princesses and saving the Mushroom Kingdom, the Marios develop crushes on the princesses and decide to bond with them.


MARIO AND LUIGI BOND WITH PEACH AND DAISY

The Marios have defeated Bowser and his minions and saved Princesses Peach and Daisy. The Mushroom Kingdom rejoices. The Toadstool family want to hold a party in the Marios' honour. So tonight, they would award the Brothers medals, have a banquet and party all night long. All the mushroom people are invited. Everyone is full from the meal and are on the Castle dance floor dancing away.

Throughout their journey, Mario and Luigi start to really like Peach and Daisy. They were two of the nicest girls the brothers had ever met. The brothers sat on one side of the hall whilst the Princesses sat on the other side talking to their friends. Toad noticed that Mario and Luigi were eyeing up on the Princesses. So he walked over to them.

"Why don't you go talk to them?" asked Toad. "What?" asked Mario and Luigi pretending not to know what he is talking about. "The Princesses. You've been eyeing up on them." said Toad. "Oh sorry, we didn't mean to." said Luigi starting to panic. "Why are you worrying?" asked Toad. "You two like them and they like you."

"Well, I don't think they would be interested in a couple of overweight plumbers." said Mario. "Also, I think knights in shining armour would be more their type."

"Peach and Daisy aren't into knights in shining armour." said Toad. "They don't even like princes. Most of them are self centered jerks who are only in love with themselves and only marry princesses so that their family can get more money."

"Isn't that always the rule?" asked Luigi. "Princesses only marry princes?"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Toad. "I wish they change that stupid rule and that princes and princesses can marry who ever they want, whether they're of royalty or not."

Mario looked at Peach, who looked back at him and smiled. Mario went hot all over and pretended not to look at her. He was so embarrassed. "Look, go and talk to them, Marios." said Toad. "You only live once."

"What are we gonna say to them?" asked Luigi. "Talk about your world." said Toad. Mario took a big gulp from his pint and plucked up the courage. "Okay." he said with confidence. "I'll go talk to Peach."

"And I'll talk to Daisy." said Luigi. "I've always had a thing for red heads."

Their hearts were beating really fast, their palms were sweating and they were shaking. But they were determined to talk to the women who would soon be their future wives. They walked over to Peach and Daisy who were by themselves chatting. They saw Mario and Luigi and gave them a welcoming smile. This made the Marios feel glad. They sat beside the Princesses, Mario next to Peach and Luigi next to Daisy. "Hello, girls." said the brothers. "Hello, Marios." said the princesses.

"Mario, would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Peach. "Yes." said Mario. The two of them got up and walked out of the castle. "Would you like to come up to the balcony with me, Luigi?" asked Daisy. "Yes please." said Luigi. They got up and walked out of the ballroom and up the stairs.

Mario and Peach walked out of the castle and around the moat. "And don't worry, I'm gonna say thanks to you. I've said that a hundred times." said Peach. "Okay." said Mario. "So, what's it like in Brooklyn?" asked Peach. "Well, it's very different from here." said Mario. "The animals are different and there's no Mushroom people."

"Do you have any royalty in Brooklyn?" asked Peach. "No, but in my world, there are counties with kings and queens in them." said Mario. "I hate being a princess." said Peach. "Toad told me that you only have to marry princes." said Mario. "Yes, that's one thing I hate about being a princess." said Peach.

"But you're very rich and you can do what ever you want." said Mario. "Do you think being rich makes me happy?" asked Peach. Mario was worried that he offended Peach. "Er, n-n-no." he said as he started to panic. "Mario, calm down." said Peach, noticing that Mario was starting to worry. "I'm sorry. I thought I offended you." said Mario. "Offended me?" asked Peach. "You didn't offend me."

"Oh good." said Mario. "Look, if you're of royalty, you would have to attend boring parties and have to meet people you don't like." said Peach. "You have to wear stupid outfits all the time. And I mean ___all_ the time. Me, I prefer to be middle class. At least you don't have to attend boring parties, meet obnoxious snobbish people and wear stupid outfits. You have no idea how lucky you are, Mario."

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were on the balcony looking out at the Mushroom Kingdom. "I would love to go to Brooklyn." said Daisy. "Well, Brooklyn is very different from here." said Luigi. "You would have to keep a low profile."

"I would pretend I'm not a princess and wear clothes like you." said Daisy excitedly. "I wouldn't have to wear a big heavy, hot, stuffy dress. And I wouldn't have to wear this stupid thing on my head the whole time." she pointed at her tiara. "Oh boy, wouldn't I give to be middle class." she sighed.

She placed her hand on Luigi's hand. His heart pounded like crazy and he was sweating. He looked back at Daisy and smiled.

Mario and Peach were staring at the lake. "So you and Luigi are both orphans. I'm so sorry." said Peach. "Yeah, we were sent to the orphanage as babies and were got adopted when we were... I was 5 and Luigi was 3." said Mario. "Ironically, our foster father was a plumber."

"Is he the one that made you and Luigi want to become plumbers?" asked Peach. "No, Luigi and I have been interested in plumbing before we got adopted." said Mario. "Before we got adopted, Luigi and I were fixing sinks."

"Huh." said Peach. "That's incredible. I could never do that. It looks complex. At least you and Luigi knew what you wanted to be. I don't have a clue what occupation I want."

"What would you like to do?" asked Mario. "I dunno." said Peach. "I love animals, so I could be a vet or work at a zoo. Or I could get into fashion."

"What about Daisy?" asked Mario. "Daisy could join me." said Peach. "Her and I are inseparable. We're basically sisters, only we're not related. But we have so much in common. I don't like the other princesses very much." She then started to do an impression of a snobbish princess: 'Oh, my daddy bought me 20 Yoshis, how much do you have, commoner?'" Mario laughed. "Oh, I hate people like that." he said.

"Yeah, I just wanna..." Peach punched her fist into her hand. "I'm more of a tomboy, not a stupid girly girl. 'Oh, I broke a nail.' If that happens to me, I just say 'Meh, it'll grow back.' Or even better, don't grow them at all. Unless you wanna scratch somebody."

"I have a habit of biting my nails." said Mario. "Me too." smiled Peach.

"So what kind of animals do you have in Brooklyn?" asked Daisy as she and Luigi drank ale. "Well, we have dogs, which are 4 legged animals covered in fur. They bark, dig, fetch and poo everywhere." Daisy chuckled. "We also have cats, which are also 4 legged, covered in fur, but are much, much smaller and they clean themselves by licking their own coats." continued Luigi. "Can you keep them as pets?" asked Daisy. "Most definitely." said Luigi. "But as long you don't keep cats and dogs together, cos they hate each other."

"Just like mushroom people and goombas." said Daisy. "Exactly." said Luigi.

Mario and Peach stood over by a tree. "I wasn't very popular at school." said Peach. "I wasn't snobbish enough."

"Neither was I." said Mario. "Did you have any girlfriends, Mario." asked Peach. "No. The girls hated me." said Mario. "When I told them what job I wanted to do, they said Ugh and went off to hang out the popular jocks. Who'd want a plumber for a boyfriend?" Mario looked upset as he thought of the memory.

"I would." said Peach. "I'd rather have a plumber for a boyfriend than have a pig headed prince any day. I did go on ___one_ date with this young man my father set me up with 3 years ago, and let's just say ___he_ acted like the girl. He kept going 'Watch the shoes, please. Don't sit on my jacket, this is ___very_ expensive. No I would not like a beer, I would like wine thank you very much. Don't kiss me, you'll chap my lips.' So I left him sitting at the restaurant and went to party with the middle class in the pub nearby. That was so much fun. I even got to change my clothes and got rid of my damn tiara for the first time in years."

Peach looked at Mario. "Mario, I have a confession to make." she said. "I want to go to Brooklyn and stay with you."

"Really?" said Mario excited. And at that moment, Peach grabbed his head and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Mario couldn't believe it. His first kiss. He was 28 years old and this is his first kiss. The kiss went on for 3 minutes. Mario wanted it to last a lot longer. All night to be exact. Peach stopped kissing him and looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Mario. "It's my parents. They'd forbid me for moving in with you." said Peach. "You could lie to them and keep a low profile." suggested Mario. Peach looked at Mario and smiled. "You're right. I'll pack my suitcase tonight and you and I will leave very early in the morning." Mario loved this adventurous side of Peach.

On the balcony, Luigi and Daisy have kissed for a very long time and were lying on the floor. Daisy's hair was messed up and one of Luigi's braces have broken off. Daisy's mobile phone was ringing. She answered it. It was Peach. "I told Mario our plan and he said yes." said Peach. "That's awesome." said Daisy. "I'm gonna tell Luigi right now." she hung up and told Luigi hers and Peach's plan. Luigi was startled but was excited at the same time. "And if anything goes wrong, blame it on Peach." laughed Daisy.

At 5 O'Clock in the morning, the Princesses and the Marios sneaked out of the castle whilst everyone was fast asleep. Neither four of them had any sleep because they were both excited and nervous at the same time. They were full of adrenaline. The Princesses have had their suitcases packed. The four of them walked out across the field and to the pipe that lead to Brooklyn. They all jumped in and were on their way.

The pipe lead them to the basement of Mario and Luigi's house. Peach and Daisy looked around. They were surprised to be in a really small basement rather than a giant basement that both their castles had. "Sorry that our houses aren't as big as your castles." said Luigi. "No, we like it." said Peach. "We like the fact that it's small. It's homely." said Daisy. They made their way up the stairs and into the lounge. Mario picked up the letters laying by the front door. Him, Luigi, Peach and Daisy went into the living room.

"Now, you can't go out dressed like that." said Mario. "You're gonna have to wear clothes like the people out there."

"Good." said Peach and Daisy. They both took off their tiaras and placed them on the coffee table. "And we're gonna have to hide those tiaras." said Luigi. "If anyone sees them, they'll break into this house and steal them." Mario had a small safe in his bedroom, he opened the safe and put the tiaras inside them.

The princesses had brought middle class clothes with them that they bought off some middle class friends. Peach had a pink shirt and blue jeans and Daisy had a yellow shirt and white jeans. They also bought socks and trainers (sneakers if you're American).

The girls wanted the Marios to take them all around Brooklyn. So the four of them left the house and walked down the street. Peach and Daisy were starting to enjoy this new world that they've never entered before. But as the four of them walked away, a certain someone was spying on them. It was none other than Wario. He was a rival plumber to Mario and Luigi. They were the number 1 plumbers in Brooklyn and he was number 2. He always tried to get dirt on the brothers. "Where did those 2 girls came from?" he thought. He was going to break into the Marios' house and find out.

A week ago, before the Marios' entered the Mushroom Kingdom, Wario was spying on Mario to see what key he was using for his house. Wario had a camera and took photos of the key that Mario was holding. He got the key copied and was going to use it to break into the Marios' house one day.

So, Wario opened the door and went inside the house. Upstairs in the guest room, Wario saw the princesses' gowns lying on the beds. He then went down to the basement and saw the big green pipe that was big enough for a human to fit in. He looked inside and saw that it was a long tunnel. He decided to go inside and was surprised that the pipe took him to the Mushroom Kingdom. When he got out of the pipe, he was surprised to see the Mushroom People.

There was an outcry in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Princesses and the Marios were gone. Where were they? Peach and Daisy's parents sent guards looking for them. Wario made his way to Toadstool Castle. "Who are you?" asked one of the guards. "I know what happened to the Princesses." said Wario.

Wario was allowed access to see the King and Queen. Wario told them that Mario and Luigi kidnapped the Princesses and were threatening to kill them if they weren't paid a lot of money. He also told them that if the Mushroom kingdom army or police were sent in to get the princess, the Marios would kill them. The King and Queen were heartbroken by this news. "How could they do this to us?" said the King in tears. "They rescued our daughter only to kidnap her themselves."

"Yeah, well, you just can't trust anyone." said Wario. "Perhaps I can help. I'll find reinforcements to go into Brooklyn and get back the Princesses. I've always known that the Marios were nothing but trouble. They only act charming and do nice things to keep a low profile."

The King and Queen blessed the big fat liar to go and find reinforcements to rescue the princesses. When Wario walked out of the castle, he went into a town wondering where to find reinforcements. He went into a shop and decided to buy a news paper to see if he can find any articles about criminals. The King gave him coins for food and supplies. Wario looked through the paper and saw an article of Bowser and his family being put into Dinosaurland Maximum Security Prison. He grinned.

At the Dinosaur Land Maximum Security Prison, Bowser, his wife Martha and all the Koopaling were crammed into this cell together. The Koopalings were blaming each other for their faults of failing against the Marios.

A guard came up and said "Koopa family, you got a visitor." The visitor was Wario. "Oh great, another plumber." said Larry. "Lemmie smash his face in." said Roy cracking his knuckles. "Before you do, I have a proposition for you all." said Wario. "I can help you get revenge on the Marios. I'll help you take over their world. All I ask is a lot of money... maybe." Bowser looked at him. "Sounds fair." he said. "Do we have a deal?" asked Wario. Bowser walked over to him and held out his hand. "Deal." he said he shook Wario's hand.

Then they all started to secretly form a plan to get their revenge on the Marios and take over not the Mushroom Kingdom, but our world.

THE END


End file.
